


Greyout

by pirotess



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: Ravus, Ignis, alleyway, now. (NSFW image)





	Greyout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for letting me draw your prompts, they're so rtmi! I started shipping this so hard after Episode Ignis.


End file.
